helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time
|-| Event Vs= |Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Country Girls |album = |released = August 5, 2015 |format = CD Single |length = 15:50 |genre = J-pop |label = |producer = |Last = Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou 12th Single (2015) |Next = }} Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne / Tamerai Summer Time (わかっているのにごめんね/ためらいサマータイム; Even Though I Know, I'm Sorry / Summer Time Hesitation) is Country Girls' 2nd single (13th overall). It was released on August 5, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (12 in total). Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A & C # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne # Tamerai Summer Time # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Instrumental) # Tamerai Summer Time (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Editions B & D # Tamerai Summer Time # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne # Tamerai Summer Time (Instrumental) # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD # Tamerai Summer Time (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD # Tamerai Summer Time (Dance Shot Ver.) Event V "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) # Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Tamerai Summer Time" # Tamerai Summer Time (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) # Tamerai Summer Time (Yamaki Risa Solo Ver.) # Tamerai Summer Time (Inaba Manaka Solo Ver.) # Tamerai Summer Time (Morito Chisaki Solo Ver.) # Tamerai Summer Time (Ozeki Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Inaba Manaka *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai Single Information ;Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne *Lyrics: Kodama Amekohttps://mobile.twitter.com/pinkiss_staff/status/613654797938393088 *Composition & Arrangement: Kato Yusuke Tamerai Summer Time * Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko * Composition & Arrangement: Yasuda Shinji TV Performances * 2015.06.24 TV Tokyo's Music Festival * 2015.07.30 Totsugeki! Namaiki TV * 2015.08.02 Music Japan Concert Performances ;Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ Tamerai Summer Time *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ Rankings and Achievements Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |August |16 |32,698 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-08/p/2/ |} *'Total Reported Sales:' 33,833* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |26 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2015&month=08&day=17 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |9 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2015&month=08&day=17 |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/songdb/song28838.html |- |Music Station | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/music/contents/m_rank_cd/0527/info.html |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" only' |- |rowspan="2"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center" |99 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itunran/status/629132585642266624 |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |24 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/629085721433784320 |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Tamerai Summer Time" only' |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center" |26 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/itumv/status/629092026059886592 |} Trivia *The music video for "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne" was filmed at , located in Yachiyo, Chiba Prefecture.https://mobile.twitter.com/MmkH_BB/status/611156420377997312 *The music video for "Tamerai Summertime" was filmed at , located in Tomakomai, Hokkaido.Ichioshi Morning. Hokkaido Television Broadcasting. Air Date: 2015-07-15. *Yamaki Risa illustrated the paper theater used in the music video for "Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne".Yamaki Risa. "どうでしょう/山木梨沙" (in Japanese). Country Girls Official Blog. 2015-07-02. References External Links * Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS * Event V announcement * Lyrics: Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne, Tamerai Summer Time Category:Country Girls Singles Category:2015 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5th Generation Country Girls Singles In Category:Article stubs